1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shopping assisting card to be presented to a customer visiting a retailer store before the customer's purchase of an item, a card issuing system, a card issuing method, and a card issuing program, and a storage medium therefor.
2. Related Art
It has been daily practice for salesclerks at retailer stores to make sales talk and encourage customers to buy more items in addition to those already purchased by the customers or to introduce information that would lead to purchase of other items. Promotional sales activities are not limited to such sales talk by the clerks and include various other approaches such as recording information of other items together with the receipt information of a purchased item on the receipt.
Such activities are usually targeted at customers who have already bought items mainly in an attempt to provide support information when the customers revisit the stores. However, if the customers do not visit the stores for a long while, they usually do not remember the content of the sales talk or items then introduced to them by the clerks, or if they do, the items themselves have been sold out in most cases. In this sense, the stores could not provide timely shopping support information to the customers visiting them. It would be harder for stores abroad to provide sufficient service before purchase for difficulties by language barriers in addition to the above-described reason.